


Cream Pie Antidote

by fieryanmitsu



Series: A3! NSFW Week 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryanmitsu/pseuds/fieryanmitsu
Summary: Written for Day 3 of A3! NSFW Week 2020.Prompt: Fuck or dieAfter Itaru is asked by his followers to play a recently released video game, he goes to sleep only to find himself in that game's world. It so happens that said world is plagued by a virus that exclusively affects women, and the only antidote is a certain type of 'cream'.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Series: A3! NSFW Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week





	Cream Pie Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> A late contribution to the A3! NSFW Week! I had the rough draft written out during that week, but work got crazy busy, so I just finished this up now!! 
> 
> But, anyway, when I originally saw the prompts for Day 3 of the A3! NSFW Week, I laughed really hard because the “fuck or die” trope is so campy and hilarious to me. There’s so many crazy ways it can go and it’s mad entertaining. And the idea for this fic immediately jumped into my brain when I stared at the prompt. LITERALLY NO ONE ASKED FOR THIS, but here you go anyway! For your brain cells’ sake, don’t take this too seriously, haha!

“Annnnd, that’s a wrap,” Itaru said to himself as he finally finished editing his next ‘Let’s Play’ video.

Removing his headset, he pushed himself off his chair and stretched his neck, wincing as he heard a crack. He had needed to spend more time than usual editing the video, so he was exhausted. But, being tired was way better than getting his account reported because he didn’t censor things properly. He still couldn’t believe his viewers had somehow voted for him to play a recently released R18 visual novel. He had a suspicion that someone was trolling him, but he couldn’t let his viewers down… so, he had played through the prologue and first chapter of the ‘Cream Pie Antidote: The Cumplete Edition’.

All in all, the storyline was ridiculous (as expected). The story took place in the year 20XX, where Tokyo was suddenly plagued with a deadly virus that had a 69% mortality rate. However, said virus only affected women and the only known antidote was to inject semen into the infected person’s body, because it apparently neutralized the virus. Of course, the protagonist was an ordinary salaryman who was suddenly thrust—pun intended—into the position of having to help several of his infected female acquaintances.

The voice acting was only so-so, and the background music was appropriate, but uninspired. On the other hand, the sound effects and the graphics were top-notch. He had especially enjoyed the CGs of the protagonist’s next-door neighbour. It definitely wasn’t because she had long, straight, brown hair and bright eyes that suspiciously resembled a certain curry-obsessed director.

Stifling a yawn—it was nearly 4:00am—Itaru hauled himself onto his bed. He was glad he had washed up earlier, because he was beat. Even the titillating nature of the game wasn’t enough to keep his exhaustion at bay. Putting his phone and glasses to one side, he plopped himself down onto his pillow and immediately fell fast asleep.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Hnnng…” Itaru groaned, pulling his blanket over his face.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Ugh, who the fuck is that?” he swore to himself as the knocking continued. Everyone should know not to disturb him on a weekend when there was no Spring Troupe practice scheduled.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

With an annoyed sigh, Itaru slid down the ladder of his bed, stumbled over to the door and wrenched it open, ready to give the person on the other side a piece of his mind.

However, as soon as he opened the door, someone slammed right into him.

“I-Itaru—thank goodness!” Izumi gasped as she caught herself on his chest.

“Izumi? What are you—Hey, what’s wrong?! You’re sweating buckets!” he exclaimed as he realized the young woman leaning on him was drenched with sweat, her thin t-shirt clinging to every curve of her chest. Her face was flushed and her eyes looked glossy as well.

“I-I’m sorry, Itaru. I was trying to be careful so that I wouldn’t catch the virus, but… I-I think I must have picked it up somehow,” she said, panting slightly. “I-I could just barely reach your room… Y-You’re the only one who can help me.”

“H-Huh?” Itaru could only stare at Izumi with wide eyes. He was suddenly having déjà vu. This was exactly what the next-door neighbour had said to the protagonist in ‘Cream Pie Antidote’. He must be dreaming.

“Please help me, Itaru. Pl-Please fuck me and fill me with your cum,” Izumi gasped out, her hands grasping his shirt.

Definitely a dream. Or a hallucination. Maybe he should pinch himself. However, just as he made to lift his hand, his eyes met Izumi’s and he found that he couldn’t look away. Her wet lips were parted and trembling, and her eyes were teary and… full of lust. After all, one of the side effects of the virus was that the infected person became incredibly aroused. He was seriously going to need to examine his mental state when he woke up—he couldn’t believe that he was dreaming up something so disgustingly self-indulgent and wish-fulfilling.

_But, well… if this is a dream anyway…_

“Are you sure you want me to be the one to help you?” he asked, steadying Izumi with his hands.

“Y-Yes. If… If it comes down to this, I…I want it to be you, Itaru” she replied sweetly, wrapping her arms around his waist, her breasts pressing into him.

“Then, I’ll do whatever I can to save you,” he responded, throwing all sense of logic to the wind. May as well go big or go home.

Pulling Izumi further into his room, he slammed the door shut behind her before he reached out a hand to cup her face. Her skin was hot beneath his palm and fingers—she felt so real. Unable to resist any longer, he leaned down and kissed her fervently. She leaned into him and returned his kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth. With a groan, he stumbled back and managed to catch himself in his computer chair.

“I-I heard that the most effective method is to make sure you both ingest semen and have it inserted into your vagina as well,” Izumi said as she pushed herself off his shoulders.

Before he could even respond, her hands were on the waistband of his sweatpants. With one smooth yank, she pulled off both his pants and his underwear.

“Wh-Whoa!” he yelped, nearly falling off his chair with the movement, grasping the armrests just in time. Then, Izumi’s hand was wrapped around his cock and stroking it up and down. “A-Ahh!”

“Does it feel good?” Izumi asked coyly, peeking up at him through her lashes as she continued to pump his member with long strokes.

“Y-Yeah,” he choked out. This was better than his imagination. He couldn’t help but close his eyes as he relished the feeling of her smooth hands. Then, he groaned as he suddenly felt a warm, wet sensation engulf him. He opened his eyes and glanced down, letting out a sigh of appreciation as he watched the back of Izumi’s head dip up and down below him.

His grip on his chair tightened as he tried to control his breathing, but Izumi was doing something with her tongue and teeth, and it was driving him crazy. Then, her hand started moving in rhythm with her mouth and he could feel his orgasm building.

“I-Izumi—I’m… I’m going to… come…” he gasped out as he bucked his hips into her mouth, desperate to obtain release. And then, it hit him, and he moaned as he felt his seed shoot out of him.

He heard Izumi’s muffled exclamation, but she didn’t let go of his cock until he stopped ejaculating. As his high died down, Izumi moved back and swallowed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Sorry, I don’t think I gave you enough warning,” he muttered, heart still pounding.

“It’s fine—I’m so glad you gave me such a big load. I’m already starting to feel better than earlier,” Izumi responded. Indeed, she appeared to have stopped sweating at least. “But… I still need you to take care of me… down there.”

Itaru’s eyes widened as Izumi suddenly stood up and stripped off her clothes. He couldn’t help but gape when she slowly removed her panties, because, when she did, he could see her juices drip out of her steadily and splatter to the floor.

“The virus won’t be neutralized fully until you fill me up with your cum… And… I-I’m so, so wet, Itaru… Please, won’t you put your big, juicy cock in me?”

His brain vaguely registered how he had laughed at that dialogue line during his playthrough—but, now, he would be lying if he said it wasn’t affecting him. He was a weak man.

“Get on the couch.”

Izumi immediately laid herself onto his couch and spread her legs, continuing to drip her fluids all over the cushion. He tentatively put one hand on her knee and slowly dragged his palm down her thigh, relishing in the feel of her smooth skin. Izumi moaned at the touch and, as he reached the apex of her thighs, he sighed at how absolutely slick she was under his fingers.

“I-Itaru, please!” she begged, panting hard as he pushed a finger into her. It was ridiculous how easy it was to slip inside her—there was absolutely no resistance. After a few pumps, he slid in a second digit and he could feel more fluids gush onto his hand. His cock was twitching—already erect again despite his recent orgasm.

“I-I need more. Please, Itaru—I want your cock to penetrate me.”

Biting back a groan, Itaru extracted his fingers, giving them a quick swipe with his tongue—delicious, of course. Then, he pushed her legs farther apart and lined himself up with her opening.

“All right, I’m going in now,” he announced. Seeing her nod beneath him, he pushed himself in slowly. He moaned as she enveloped him—she was so warm and tight, and how was it even possible for someone to be this wet?

Izumi moaned and he felt himself growing bigger. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and she arched her back, trying to push him deeper inside her. A shot of pleasure coursed through him as he sank further in.

After a moment of savouring the feeling of her pussy around him, he slowly began to pump in and out. With each movement, wet sounds lewdly echoed around them, punctuated by Izumi’s short cries every time he pushed into her.

“I-Itaru! M-More! Please, fuck me harder!” Izumi panted between parted lips. Her cheeks were rosy pink and her hair splayed around her in disarray.

Itaru could only nod as he hooked his hands under her knees and pressed her further into his couch, shoving her legs towards her chest so that he could leverage himself over her. He then thrusted into her, trying to reach deeper inside. Her inner walls were squeezing him, and he could feel the pressure building up inside of him again. He’s never felt this good before.

“I-Itaru, I-I’m coming!” Izumi gasped beneath him. And then, a moment later, she screamed and her walls clenched around his dick and he choked back a gasp. The feeling of her squeezing him was too much, and he knew he would come too. Just a few… more… thrusts.

“A-Ahhh!” he half-gasped, half-choked out as an intense orgasm ripped through him. He could feel his cum shoot out of him with his final push. But, even with the large load that he knew had blown out, he could still feel more. With a groan, he slammed himself into her again, shooting out more of his seed inside her. And then again. Finally, he felt that he had completely spent himself and he slowly pulled out.

“Wow, there’s so much cum, it’s leaking out of you,” he remarked as he extricated himself. His white seed was dripping out of her, as if there had been too much to contain inside. It was all over her pussy lips, mixing with her own fluids, and it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He had never really caught on to the appeal of creampies, but he thinks he might be a changed man after this.

“I-I shouldn’t let it go to waste,” Izumi responded shyly, reaching a hand down between her legs. She scooped up the excess fluids with her fingers and slowly pushed them inside herself. “I-I want… every… last… drop… inside… me…”

Each of her words was punctuated by a shove of her fingers diving deep inside her, her hips thrusting up with each movement. And, just as Itaru could feel his cock growing hard again, his eyes snapped open.

“Holy shit,” he groaned as he came face-to-face with his ceiling.

* * *

After taking a very cold shower, Itaru made his way to the kitchen, hoping to find some leftovers from lunch. As he pushed the door open, a sweet and tantalizing smell wafted past him.

“Oh! Itaru, you’re awake!” Izumi exclaimed, turning around at the sound of the door opening. “There’s leftovers in the fridge—I’ll heat it up for you. Or—I know it’s not really a proper lunch, but I just finished baking something if you want to eat that fresh!”

Itaru’s heart pounded a little faster as he took in her appearance. She was slightly flushed—probably from working over the oven—and her hair was tossed up in a disheveled ponytail. An image of her spread out on his couch briefly flashed into his head.

“Oh? What did you bake?” he asked, distracting himself with the coffee-maker.

“Omi taught me the recipe the other day, so I made coconut cream pie!”

Itaru’s hand froze. A moment later, he resumed the motions of measuring out the coffee grinds.

“Heh. Sure, I’ll have some cream pie.”

“… You know what, I changed my mind. I don’t like that smirk on your face. You’re not allowed to have any.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize—my brain is only filled with garbage, hahahaha! This idea was just so funny to me, I couldn’t help but write it out. Hopefully you all enjoyed this ridiculous little story, because I had way too much fun writing it! 
> 
> I do have one more prompt that I want to fill from A3! NSFW Week, so will eventually post that as well!! As usual, feel free to leave a comment and thanks again for reading!


End file.
